In today's society, users and organizations are increasingly utilizing smartphones and other user equipment to gain access to the Internet, request and access various types of content, access software applications, access software services, access large volumes of data, and perform a variety of other tasks and functions. Currently, certain smartphones and user equipment include barometric pressure sensors that are attached to or embedded within the smartphones and user equipment. Such barometric pressure sensors are typically calibrated by the manufacturers of the barometric pressure sensors at sea level and then sent to the market for sale. As the number of smartphones and user equipment containing barometric pressure sensors has increased, users and organizations have started to use such barometric pressure sensors in conjunction with various types of software applications, such as, but not limited to mapping applications and tracking applications.
Nevertheless, testing has shown that barometric pressure sensors are often not calibrated to the proper local barometric pressure, and are often not calibrated or tested by each manufacturer in the same manner. Since such barometric pressure sensors are often not calibrated to the proper local barometric pressure, the barometric pressure sensors often report barometric pressure measurements that have errors of fifty feet or greater. In some cases, the barometric pressure sensors may report barometric pressure measurements including errors as high as several hundred feet or greater. While enabling a user to manually set the barometric pressure sensors to the local barometric pressure readings may be feasible, the local barometric pressure may change dramatically as local weather conditions change.